Jeune fille en fleur
by Timira
Summary: Parce que même si tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, ça ne nous empéche pas d'être heureux. Yuri


Bonjour à tous \o/

Alors ce truc là, ca fait plus d'un an que je croyais l'avoir perdu. Et puis en fait je l'ai retrouver au fin fin fond d'un tiroir. My god...  
C'est un truc assez simple, j'en suis moyennement satisfaite. J'espere que ça vous plaira quand même ! Enjoy ~  
Attention: YURI ! Fille avec une fille (enfin avec...). Si ça vous plait pas, personne vous oblige à lire \o/

**Jeune fille en fleur**

Mon nom est Hana Kurokawa et j'ai 14 ans. Je suis une collégienne banale, dans le plus banal des colléges, avec la plus banale des vies. Mais ça me va très bien. J'ai deux parents aimants, de bons résultats scolaires, et surtout, une meilleure amie formidable. De quoi je me plaindrais ? Kyoko Sasagawa et moi, on se connait depuis la maternelle, et on ne s'est jamais quittées. Nous sommes vraiment les meilleures amies du monde. Depuis plus de 10 maintenant, on partage tout, on se raconte tout, on fait tout ensemble, je connais tout d'elle. Sa famille, avec ses parents souvent absents et son frêre toujours plein d'énergie. Tout le contraire de sa soeur. Kyoko, elle, est douce, gentille, un peu naive certes, mais tellement adorable. En fait, c'est un peu l'archétype de l'adolescente classique. Elle aime les choses mignonnes, le shopping, les travaux manuels, les gateaux et les soirées pyjamas entre filles. Comme je le disais, je connais le moindre des secrets, car elle m'ouvre son coeur avec confiance. Moi aussi, je lui ouvre mon coeur. Sauf pour un secret...Un que je ne pourrais jamais lui dire...

Elle ne saurat jamais que je passe mes heures de cours à la regarder, que je pensse sans arret à elle quand elle n'est pas à mes cotés, que ses sourires lumineux et sa voix claire quand elle m'appelle "Hana-chan" me font monter le rose aux joues et battre le coeur, que je tuerais pour cette air géné quand elle doit me demander quelque chose, que je ferais tout pour la rendre heureuse...Et que je créve de jalousie en voyant ces mecs lui tourner autour. Plus particuliérement cet abruti fini de Tsunaze ! Serieusement, comment fait-elle pour ne pas voir qu'il l'aime ! C'est pas croyable, surtout qu'il est loin d'être discret ! Enfin bref. tout ça pour dire que je l'aime, de tout mon coeur. Ce ne fut pas une surprise pour moi quand j'en ai pris conscience. Je savais depuis toujours que ce que je ressentais pour elle dépassait l'amitié. J'aime tout d'elle, la douceur de ses cheveux cuivré, et la candeur de ses yeux dorés. Mais je ne peux rien dire, j'aurais trop peur de la perdre, trop peur qu'elle me rejette à jamais... Et puis, meilleure amie, c'est déjà bien !

Pourtant, un jour, j'ai bien cru qu'elle m'avait démasquée. Nous étions seules chez elle pour une pyjama party. Son frêre était je ne sais où et ses parents en voyage.

- Hana-chan ?  
- Hmm ?  
- Pourquoi tu ne t'interresse pas aux garçons ?  
- P-pardon ?  
- Je veux dire, j'ai l'impression qu'aucun garçon ne te plais au collége, en fait, je ne connais même pas ton type d'homme !  
- Heu, c'est à dire que...je...J'aime les hommes matures ! Voilà, c'est ça, les gamins du collége sont tous des macaques sans cervelles !  
- Oooh je vois...Tu es dure Hana-chan !

Parfois, j'aimais sa naiveté candide qui lui permetait de croire mes mensonges pitoyables. Mais pour crédibiliser tout ça, j'ai fait semblant de tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui vivait chez Sawada et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Quand je lui est annoncé, elle a semblé très heureuse pour moi et a tout fait pour m'aider. Ca me faisait plaisir de la voir ainsi, mais en même temps, ça me faisait mal.

Ainsi les années ont passées, sans qu'elle ne sache jamais rien de mes sentiments. Aujourd'hui, Kyoko et Tsunaze se marient. Et leurs enfant est en route. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse, et je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps. Je me suis vite mise à l'écart de la fête. Je la regardais rire et s'amusée, sirotant ma coupe de champagne, quand Ryohei est venu me voir, nerveux.

- Salut Hana.  
- Salut.  
- Belle journée pour un mariage, hein ?  
- Ouais.

Un petit silence s'installa. Il avala sa coupe de champagne cul-sec sous mon regard amusé. Mon dieu, que va t'il me sortir ?

- Hana...Est-ce que tu accepterais de partir en voyage aux Etats-Unis avec moi ?  
- Oui.  
- Hein ? ...T-Tu es sûre ?  
- Oui.

Je lui sourit et lui pris la main. Ryohei était quelqu'un de gentil et attentioné au fond, et puis, si je me rapproche du frêre, je me rapproche de la soeur, non ? En tout cas, quelques temps plus tard, nous nous embrassions...

N'oubliez pas, le bouton review est votre ami ! *sors*


End file.
